


На берегу океана

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Выполнение заявки на кинк-сообществе: Пост-финал, АУ. Спустя несколько лет. Уолтер, Джесси, дом в Мексике на берегу океана, флафф, романс.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Kudos: 10





	На берегу океана

В Кабо-Сан-Лукас есть солнце, океан и потрясающие закаты. А еще там очень, очень жарко. Не в доме, конечно же, в доме хороший кондиционер, и если захочется, можно выкрутить температуру до минимума и спать под теплым одеялом, создавая таким образом дополнительный уют. Или зажечь абсолютно бессмысленный и даже вредный при открытых окнах камин. Или просто не страдать от жары, прячась от солнца за задернутыми шторами. Джесси так и делает. Джесси в последнее время не очень любит солнце, он любит закаты. Он выбирается из постели далеко за полдень, когда приготовленный завтрак давным-давно остыл, ну и что же, он поздно лег. Он съедает завтрак, не то, чтобы остывшая еда была какой-то особенно вкусной, но, во-первых, он голоден, во-вторых, он не может оставить неоцененным внимание – в раковине грязная тарелка, но на стол накрывали для двоих. Как всегда. Джесси думает о том, что нужно выбраться из дома. Не сходить в ресторан, они будут выглядеть странно и подозрительно, но может взять что-нибудь на вынос, что-то, что легко разогреть?  
Джесси находит Уолтера на веранде, для него это стало ритуалом. Проснуться, позавтракать и пойти искать Уолтера. Веранда – первый кандидат. Есть еще кабинет, есть и, ха-ха, библиотека – нахрена нам библиотека, все, что захочешь можно скачать?! – но веранда – это вероятнее всего. Джесси подходит к Уолтеру сзади и касается плеча, показывая – я проснулся.  
\- Утро.  
\- Доброе. Уже давно не утро.  
Уолтер встречает рассветы на веранде, а Джесси провожает закаты.  
Традиция.  
Еще не слишком жарко, но уже припекает, и Джесси уходит обратно в дом. Он перестал любить жару и солнце, и даже в этом курортном городке предпочитает выходить из дома в сумерках.

\- Жарко, мистер Уайт! Пойдем в дом?  
\- Я посижу еще.  
\- Старик греет кости, да?  
Уолтер смеется и делает вид, что собирается дать Джесси подзатыльник. Но, и правда, жарко, лень. Футболка Джесси пропитана потом.  
\- Сними футболку, раз тебе так жарко.  
Джесси резко мрачнеет, поднимается и уходит в дом. Он не снимает футболку. Он не хочет лишний раз напоминать себе, что под тонкой тканью остались шрамы, которые, как и те, что на лице, да, можно было бы убрать, но не хочется вопросов. Можно было бы заплатить, чтобы не задавали вопросов, но невозможно заплатить столько, чтобы запретить думать и строить догадки. Джесси не загорает и не купается. Только в сумерках, только после заката. Как вампир. Уолтер вздыхает и идет за ним в дом.

Днем они почти не разговаривают, каждый занимается своими делами. Уолтер перед ноутбуком просматривает новости, параноит, что их найдут и ищет признаки того, что полиция вышла на их след. Так шутит Джесси, чтобы не произносить в слух того, что может испортить настроение на весь день, что Уолтер просматривает новости из Альбукерке – как далеко сейчас Альбукерке! – и ищет сообщения о своей семье. Джесси не хочет этого знать и делает вид, что не знает. Поэтому он валяется на диване и смотрит бессмысленные фильмы. Или играет. Или, очень редко, что-нибудь читает. Или просто спит. Или смотрит на океан, не выходя на дорожку солнечного света посреди комнаты.  
\- Это подозрительно!  
\- Мгн?  
\- Подозрительно, что ты такой бледный.  
Уолтер обнимает его сзади и Джесси откидывает голову ему на плечо. От Уолтера пахнет мылом, пеной для бритья и немного лекарствами. От него не пахнет кровью, порохом и гнилью, и Джесси расслабляется.  
\- Подумают, что я столетний вампир. Девчонки будут в восторге!  
\- Какая дешевая уловка.  
Уолтер целует Джесси в шею.  
Джесси не пойдет ни к каким девчонкам. Это тема, на которую они не говорят. Есть запретные темы, их достаточно – та же семья мистера Уайта. Шрамы Джесси. Что будет, когда Уолтер умрет. И почему Джесси иногда по ночам просыпается с криком и в слезах. Об этом не говорят в этом доме, говорят о другом.  
\- Закажем пиццу?  
\- Закажем.  
\- И пиво.  
\- Пиво есть.  
Джесси бросил курить. Он не курил очень давно, не хочет снова начинать, боится, что сигаретный запах напомнит ему Нью-Мексико. Да и рак легких был бы слишком злой шуткой судьбы. Поэтому Джесси пьет. Чаще всего – пиво. Иногда, когда наливает Уолтер – вино. Немного. Просто, чтобы немного расслабиться.

К вечеру – для Уолтера, просто к закату – для Джесси, Джесси выбирается на веранду. Ему нравится ветер, нравится нагретый за день солнцем камень, нравится запах океана. Он смотрит на солнце, пока оно раскрашивает скалы в яркие – он когда-то очень такие любил – цвета, пока оно не проваливается за горизонт. Тогда Джесси идет обратно в дом. В доме – остатки ужина, недопитое вино, в доме его перехватывают через два шага от двери и целуют – долго, не слишком страстно, но очень нежно. Джесси давно не думает о том, как это выглядит со стороны, он давно перестал напрягаться от шепота «извращенцы!» в спину, он просто тянется к теплу. Он сам не может уложить в голове, как можно верить, доверять и первое время пытался списать все на одиночество, потом решил, что самокопания до добра не доведут. Джесси отвечает на поцелуй, но Джесси не за полтинник, и долго поддерживать спокойно-романтичный настрой он не может. Он провоцирует, притягивает Уолтера за шею, трется бедрами, и Уолтер смеется ему в волосы «я бы донес тебя до кровати на руках, но мне нельзя поднимать тяжести», и Джесси не очень старательно пытается его ткнуть в бок.

Уолтер осторожен, внимателен и никогда не спешит. Джесси порывист, нетерпелив и часто забывает об осторожности, путается в простынях, запрокидывает голову, громко стонет, «тише, тише!». Джесси вцепляется Уолтеру в плечи как в единственную точку опоры во всем мире. Джесси в постели отдается целиком, доверяя, как ему и свойственно. И Уолтер ценит это. Уолтер любит Джесси. Уолтеру уже за полсотни лет, и он шепчет, тихо, как будто можно сделать вид, что далекий шум океана заглушит слова, как будто они никогда не были сказаны, шепчет три слова. И имя.  
Джесси не шепчет. Джесси стонет, вскрикивает, Джесси матерится в постели, срываясь на отчаянное «пожалуйста, пожалуйста!», Джесси совсем немного плачет, вытирая слезы о подушку и делая вид, что их нет. Джесси засыпает глубокой ночью, обвившись вокруг Уолтера так, что на утро руку будет не разогнуть.

Есть темы, на которые не говорят в этом доме. Это – шрамы Джесси. Семья Уолтера. Секс. И будущее.


End file.
